What We Didn't Say
by The Not-So It Girl
Summary: Death could only truly bring a part of Sam's Soul back. T for Language.


Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

Summary:Death only managed to bring part of Sam's soul back. Au, Obviously.

Author's Note: Just a little angsty one-shot I got the idea for last night! 3 By the way there are hints of Season 8 here. When it talks about Dean reading a book about knights.

Dean paced anxiously around the room, ignoring Bobby's grunts and Castiel's inquiries. Death was placing Sam's soul inside of him, and a rush of emotion was sweeping over him.

Relief, because he would finally have Sammy back.

Guilt, because he didnt' know what it'd do to his little brother.

Worry, because this was taking to damn long!

Finally, Death walked out of the Panic Room gingerly. Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly. "So? How is he?"

Death made a head tilt that could have given even Castiel a run for his money. "He just got back from Hell, accompanied by two very strong, very ANGRY, archangels. How do you think he is?"

Dean sighed and nodded.

Death continued." However, he is alive, and the mission has been partially completed." At this Dean's head jerked up.

"Partially? What the Hell do you mean partially? You were supposed to get his soul from being tortured in Hell! How can you do that partially?!"

Behind him, Bobby was shaking his head, and Cas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, let him-"

"No! We made a deal!"

"Listen to me, you little melodramatic parasite. I DID. However, his soul was so damaged that I believe only one emotion got truly saved, and I'm not sure how much you're gonna like it." Dean, in an attempt to calm himself, took a few shallow breaths.

"What emotion?"

"Dean, I-"

"What emotion?!"

Okay, so the breaths weren't really helping.

"Fear."

"Wha-"

"You heard me, Fear. I'm sorry Dean, but you knew the risks when we struck this deal, and I kept my part of the bargain. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go kill a comedian. He died on stage. Thank God, too. It was a terrible act."

And with that, Death was gon. The three friends looked around at each other, silently pleaing for someone else to check on Sam. But eventually, Dean went in, like he always did and always would for Sam. It was his job.

The first thing he saw when he got in there was Sam, huddled up in a corner, eyes practically clouded over. Dean stepped over to him slowly. "Sam?"Dean asked cupping his younger brother's shoulder. Sam moved his shoulder so that the hand fell off. At first Dean's eyes were filled with hurt, but he knew Sam was scared. Instead of trying to talk to Sam, which would have gotten him no where, Dean attempted to listen to what Sam was muttering.

"Gotta...hide,"his eyes flew across the room as though searching for a place to hide. "No, no, stop, leave me alone! No!" Dean wasn't even touching him anymore.

"Shh, Sammy, sh..."

Over the course of the next few weeks, nothing changed. Sam never came out of the Panic Room willingly. Bobby and Dean had to force feed him.

Once, while Cas had conveniently popped in, they found Sam with scratches all about his body. It looked as though he'd been at it for hours. Like I said, luckily, Cas was there and able to heal him before he lost anymore blood.

They tried everything to calm the kid down, or at least remind him that they weren't going to hurt him. They played the crappy, classical music Dean knew Sam used to secretly hide on his Ipod. They tried talking to him. Cas even tried some of his angel mojo, but they all came up short. There was one thing that got Sam to calm down though.

Dean would read to him. It didn't work when Bobby or Cas tried. But when Dean read to him, he would quiet down long enough to fall asleep.

It didn't really matter what Dean read. Once, it was a book they read as kids about a bunch of knights. Another time, it was Dad's journal. A Newspaper clipping, a funny short story. Once, Dean even tried Busty Asian Beauties.

But, one day, Sam was having a particularly hard time. His screams echoed through the halls. Bobby tried to soothe him, Cas looked worried, and Dean picked up a magazine. But the reading didn't work that time. This had been there one safe bet, and now they didn't know what to do. Cas and Bobby eventually left reluctantly, knowing Dean would want to handle it. The screams hurt his head and his eardrums, but mostly his heart. What to do, what to do? Dean took one look at Sam and did the only thing he could think of. He hugged Sam. Sam didn't hug back, and to anyone watching it might've appeared as though he didn't know he was being hugged. Except he'd stopped screaming. Dean pulled back, without letting go of Sam's shoulders, and knew Sam heard what he didn't stay.

_I got you bro. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you._

And when Dean looked, REALLY looked into Sam's eyes, he knew that Death was wrong. Sam was scared as Hell, definitely. But that wasn't the only emotion left. There was still love and admiration shining in those bright hazel eyes of his.

AN:Hope you liked.

Reviews=Survival.


End file.
